Game Over
by Impmon
Summary: The great battle to end all battles versus evil left many of the Digidestined dead and nearly destroys both Earth and Digiworld. CH 3 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Game Over.  
  
This takes place approximately one hundred and three years after the battle with BurialMyotismon at the end of the second season.  
  
Note: I have not seen Digimon movie 4 or 5 and I don't know how it would affect this. So for the sake of my sanity, I'll leave this fanfic as alternate universe type and completely disregard the newer movies.  
  
-----  
  
Somewhere in the Digiworld, a rather large crowd of human and Digimon had gathered for a special occasion. A white haired woman walked up the podium and when everyone had quieted down, she began to speak.  
  
"One hundred years to this day... a group of Digidestined and Digimon fought what would be the final battle against all that is evil in Digiworld. Unfortunately the battle was very long and hard and had spilled over to Earth. Many had paid the ultimate price in the process." Kari was trying to fight back the tear as she tried to recite the short history on the anniversary of the final battle. Being the last surviving member of the original Digidestined didn't help her at all. And at 114 years old, she was quite old even for human. "In the end, both Earth and Digiworld were nearly destroyed, and would have been completely destroyed if it were not for the courage of the five remaining Digidestined and Digimon partners."  
  
"Today, we have erected monuments to honor the memory of those who gave their lives for peace." She stepped to the side to show a large white cloth hiding monuments in the back. She motioned to a giant angel and HolyAngemon spread out his wing and took off, pulling the cloth up. Underneath it were five gleaming white marble statues of the Digidestined and their Digimon partner. Enclosing the statues in half circle was a wall of black marble with names of Digimon and Digidestined who died around the world in ensuing battle that lasted a year.  
  
The statues were arraigned in an inverted V with that of young Kari in the front, Angewomon to her side. To one side was the statue of Izzy and Tentomon, Willis and his twin Digimons. And to the other side were Mimi and Palmon, and finally Matt and Garurmon. The old and frail Kari leaned onto HolyAngemon for support. She knew about the statues but she hadn't seen them until today.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should back up and start from the beginning? I thought so; sorry sometime I might go a bit too far ahead. Well, I'll start from the beginning, which is about two years after BurialMyotismon was defeated. Many of the Digidestined had moved on to normal lives. A few had gotten married as well, including my great Uncle Tai to great Aunt Sora.  
  
"It all started on an average night in Japan when Grandma Kari was having recurring nightmares. It was almost as if her Crest of Light was being threatened and it was warning Kari to an unforeseen danger...  
  
-----  
  
Back in the past, approximately 2 years after the Digidestined saved both worlds, everything had been rather quiet. Matt and his successful band was doing world tours, Joe was on his way to earning a PhD, Yolie and Izzy keeps trying to up each other on computer knowledge, and Mimi has been in America for quite a while now.  
  
Davis kept getting himself in trouble even if for no reason at all. Cody and Ken really didn't have anything special planned for their immediate future, although Ken had been dating Yolie for a while now.  
  
Tai had moved out to live with his newlywed wife Sora. And TK had moved in to live with Kari. Of the original group, only TK and Kari were still attending school along with the second Digidestined group. The rest had since then graduated. One night, she woke up screaming rather loudly. She was sweating profusely. A blonde head peered from the top bunk and asked "Are you OK Kari?"  
  
She was wiping sweat off her forehead and looked up to her boyfriend. "I think so. I had another horrible dream."  
  
"Again?" Concerned, TK climbed down from his bed and sat next to Kari. Gatomon also entered the bedroom and hopped up next to Kari. "The same one...?" TK asked.  
  
Kari only nodded. "Maybe I'm just having a little nightmarish relapse from when we were out saving worlds."  
  
"I hope so. You haven't been sleeping well for the past week. I'll get you something to drink." The boy got up and left the room.  
  
Gatomon looked at her partner with a worried look. "I've been with you a long time now and I know you sometimes don't tell the whole story if you knew it would worry anyone. I have a feeling you're not quite telling everything this time."  
  
Kari looked at the cat Digimon. Gatomon had been like a second mother to her. "I'm sorry. I kept having a feeling that my dreams are not dream but rather the future yet to come." Her eyes came in direct contact with the cat's eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to worry over what may be nothing more than just bad dreams."  
  
"You have my word." Just then TK came back in the room with a cold glass of water. He handed the glass to Kari. When she finished drinking them all, she felt a little better. A quick goodnight kiss later, TK was back on the top bunk and had drifted back to sleep once again. Kari however couldn't quite get to sleep. And for some reason Gatomon wasn't convinced that Kari's dreams were just bad dreams.  
  
-----  
  
How would a nightmare lead to a near complete destruction of both worlds? To be continued...  
  
I don't know when I'll do the rest of the story so this may remain as a teaser for quite a while. I do have all the notes for this fanfic. I'd like to finish up the other 2 I'm currently on including Rikamon (currently up) and Impmon's First Christmas (coming soon!) Even though this one is worth a G rating for now as it doesn't have anything unacceptable to anyone. But when I resume there will be some dark moments, possibly an R, PG-13 at the lowest. This is why I set the rating right now.  
  
Oh and before you flame me for putting the wagon before the horse, I know putting the ending of the fanfic before the beginning is not always a good way to start a fanfic. But the beginning and ending alone rarely tell the whole story so don't judge the book by its cover. Plus there's more to the ending that I'll reveal at the end. =) Ok I'll drop another hint: the mystery of that 5 Digidestined... erm, wait a minute, I just got a warning glare from Grandma Kari not to spill the beans.s  
  
Oh, and do me a favor? If it seems I'm taking way too long to resume this one, feel free to come over to my house and give a good hard kick to my rear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Game Over  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ok I didn't expect to do a second chapter so soon but I just couldn't sleep and I wasn't in the mood to work on my other fanfics. So I went ahead. Consider this your lucky day because I may not write on this fanfic for a while.  
  
-----  
  
It was Friday afternoon and the school was done for the day. Kari was in unusually good mood for a change and decided to go to a movie. She fished out her cell phone as she exited the school. She noticed she has a message on her cell so she checked it.  
  
"Hi Honeybun! TK here. I'm stopping by an old friend's house. I'll be home shortly. Love TK." And it's followed by some kissing sound. Kari had to blush as one of her friend was close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"You are so lucky to have someone like TK. He's so handsome!"  
  
"He could melt any girl just by looking at her" another girl added.  
  
Kari nodded "Yes I know!" Then she hit the send button to send a message to TK. "Hi! Come soon! Maybe we can go watch movies tonight! Love Kari" then she kissed the cell a few times, ignoring the giggles from her friends.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere, at an "old friend's house" TK came up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a young man with his trademarked poofy hair.  
  
"TK!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Tai! Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure, come in!" TK walked in the hose as Tai closed the door behind. Sora took a quick peek from the kitchen to see who the visitor was. "Guys, want some hot tea?"  
  
"Sure" TK said.  
  
"Go easy on the honey this time" Tai said. He noticed Sora glaring back in a non threatening way. "We got to save some for later tonight." He growled softly.  
  
Sora laughed "Oh you crazy animal!"  
  
TK went over to sit on a couch. Tai sat on a chair across the room. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Too long" TK answered. "Even Kari misses teasing you when you used to sleep on the bunk above her."  
  
"Have you been good to my little sister?"  
  
"Hey, she's not 'little' anymore. If she heard you say that, she would shave your hair in an instant."  
  
Sora came in with 3 teacups and passed it around before setting on a chair herself. "I'd love to see anyone try to cut his hair. He's hidden all the scissors" she chuckled. "If anyone can succeed in cutting Tai's hair I'd pay fifty dollars."  
  
TK's heart skipped a beat at Sora's generous offer even though it was still impossible to pull off.  
  
"Oh hey TK, guess what!" Tai eclaimed.  
  
"What?" TK was excited. It sounded like Tai would have some really good news.  
  
"Some people from the United Nation were interested in adding a representative from the Digiworld. Tentatively Agumon and I are to be their first representative."  
  
TK was practically hopping. "Now maybe you could boast that you get more coverage than what Matt got."  
  
Sora said "Who do you know represent Japan in the United Nation?" She smiled wryly, knowing that no one really knew anyway. And it's likely Tai wouldn't get much recognization either.  
  
"Ha-ha" Tai chuckled sarcastically. Then Tai's voice lowered a bit and looked to his future brother-in-law. "Ok now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"It's Kari. Something seems to be bothering her."  
  
"You're sure it's not you?" Tai teased. He was answered by a slap from a throw pillow. Sora told him "You behave. They are old enough to know." She then turned to TK. "What do you think is bothering her?"  
  
"Lately she has been having nightmares that kept waking her in the middle of the night. She hasn't gotten a good sleep for a while. She told me it's just nightmare but I think it's more than that."  
  
Tai frowned. He knew his sister too well that if something's bothering her, be it illness or worse, she often won't tell anything outright. "Do you know what the dream's all about?" he asked.  
  
TK shifted in the couch. "She only told me of the details from the first night. She insists the rest of her dream after that are the same.  
  
"It all begins with all of us back in the Digiworld. Everything was pitch black except for one thing in the middle. She could only describe it as being a hundred times worse than your worst nightmare. And the 'it' was attacking and killing all of us and deleting all of our Digimon."  
  
"Then her dreams were of the two worlds, Earth and Digiworld, crashing together. And then it merged and becoming a blob of black nothing. All living things on both worlds were snuffed out in an instant.  
  
"It ended with some creepy sounding voice that kept saying 'Game Over' over and on."  
  
Tai didn't notice he's been sipping empty cup for the past few minutes. Sora said "That sounds creepy alright. No wonder she'd have some trouble sleeping." She managed to get Tai's attention about his empty cup without embarrassing him. "And Kari has some unusual power that no one could understand."  
  
Of course, they were referring to Kari's power of light that she had used in dark time, and her ability to travel to alternate dimension without the aid of any devices. TK nodded "And she's been having the same thing over for the past week. It's beginning to scare me."  
  
"Has she been playing scary video game lately? Nasty movies? Anything like that?"  
  
"No, she doesn't really play video games anyway. And all the movies we've watched were PG rated. The worse of all those movies was when that little deer's mother got shot. But that was off screen and only in suggestive form."  
  
Tai said "Maybe I should come with you and see if Kari wants to talk to me."  
  
"No." Sora said. "A woman to woman talk is not in your job description. I'll go, she'll trust me more."  
  
"Hey, I resent that" Tai retorted. "When you go, give Mother and Kari my regards."  
  
Sora got up and collected the empty tea cup from TK. "I'll do that. In the meanwhile, you should wash some dishes. And don't let Agumon help you this time."  
  
Tai chuckled nervously. Last time he got Agumon to do the dishes, none of them survived in one piece, including Tai and Agumon themselves  
  
-----  
  
Later, at the Kamiya's house, TK and Sora came in. Mrs. Kamiya greeted them. "Hi Sora! How is my favorite daughter-in-law today?"  
  
"Just great! And you?"  
  
"I missed you. What have you been up to lately? Did you manage to tame my wild son yet?"  
  
Sora laughed "Yes! Now he's just like a cute little trained bunny with a big mouth." Both women roared in laughter. "I still haven't got him to keep his foot out of his mouth yet but he's defiantly improving."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh I wanted to talk to Kari about something but I didn't want to talk over the phone. Oh, and Tai sends his regards."  
  
She frowned. "Can't he even make a lousy phone call? It's not even long distance."  
  
"I'll be sure to get him to call you more often. Or else he's not sleeping on my bed" she chuckled. Tai have always slept on the couch whenever they had a little tiff so it probably wouldn't do much good anyway.  
  
TK walked ahead "Is Kari here?"  
  
"She just got home. She's in the bedroom."  
  
Upon hearing her name mentioned, Kari peeked out of the bedroom and was delighted to see Sora. "Hi! What brings you here?"  
  
"You" Sora replied, pointing at the girl. "A little private talk if you have the time."  
  
Kari was a little puzzled but she let Sora in the bedroom and the door was then closed and locked.  
  
"What was that about?" Mrs. Kamiya asked TK.  
  
TK settled on the couch and turned on the TV by remote. "I was a bit concerned about her nightmares so I asked Tai for some help. I knew Tai would know his sister better than I do and they also felt it may be of concern. Sora volunteered to check Kari out."  
  
Inside the bedroom, after both had gotten comfortable, Sora told Kari about the reason she was there.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" Kari asked. She hadn't realized that other Digidestined could see through her white lies when her well being was involved.  
  
She nodded. "It's because we all care." Since it didn't look like Kari could talk her way out of it, she decided to start talking about it. They had spent the next few hours talking about the nightmares, what she felt like and what she thought about. It seemed to help Kari relax a bit more.  
  
When they were finally done, Sora looked out into mostly darkened apartment. TK had dozed off in front of the TV waiting for Sora and Kari to get finished. And Mrs. Kamiya had long since gone to bed. "Good night" Sora said to Kari as she quietly left the apartment.  
  
Kari could only look at TK. He was looking rather cute just sitting there. But she was getting a bit tired so she got ready to turn in. She also woke TK up so he could get to the bed.  
  
-----  
  
"This ends here now" Tai had shouted. All the Digimon stormed forward to something in the center of the area. Other Digidestined joined with Tai including a number Kari didn't recognize before. And a few she had seen only once or twice in passing glance like Michael and Willis.  
  
There were some flashing lights from various attacks by the Digimon. All the Digidestined ran forward and disappeared in the darkness. Then there were some shouting, screaming, and loud moaning. Every seemed to get darker and quieter. The last thing she heard was the loud ground-shaking, bone-rattling explosion. Finally everything became totally black. The only sound Kari heard was the evil sounding laughter. "Game over" it said.  
  
The light finally appeared from the darkness above, as if someone just unzipped across the top and pulled away the black veil. Kari looked up, expecting to see blue sky but only saw twisted mass of land. And not just any one specific piece, but the whole Earth and Digiworld mixed together like in a blender. In the top she recognized half a Tokyo city and the other half some different city that resembled a collection of Stone Age era huts, possibly one of Digimon village. When she looked down along where the horizon would be, she got even more shock. She saw two major building, one from Washington DC, the capitol city of USA and one from Moscow, the capitol city of Russia mashed together. And to one area a piece of land had Eiffel Tower on its side across the river where a suspension bridge should be.  
  
Elsewhere, a suspension bridge spanned the two land masses floating in the air but the bridge was in a corkscrew shape. Looking some more, she found the a half of the White House up close, on it's side and the gigantic Tokyo Tower was standing on top of the White house. Finally an upside-down mountain topped Tokyo Tower. Lots of people and Digimon were everywhere in a complete state of chaos. Pure, utter panic and chaos since most of the human have never actually seen Digimon before and Digimon have never seen so many human either. And none of the population had any idea what was happening at all.  
  
Kari spotted a greenish statue that resembled the Statue of Liberty except instead of torch was a Digivice, and instead of the tablet was a Digi-egg. The face bore an unmistakable resemblance to Kari herself. Parts of the skies were in blue, and part in black as if there was no longer any difference between day and night. The land masses were twisted and tangled around like a ball of yarn after a cat had played with it.  
  
She heard the same dreaded word... "Game over"  
  
She whirled around to see the mysterious entity. The darkness still surrounded 'it' as if the light were afraid to touch 'it'. Kari gasped as she saw bodies of her friends strewn about in front of her. Closest to her was a corpse wearing Tai's clothes but its head had been severed off. Intense fear began to build up in Kari. "Game over..." 'it' said again.  
  
She finally got a really good look at the entity. One that was so mind numbly terrifying nothing could possibly describe it. One so heinous it doesn't even have a name. One so dangerous no one dared to look at it or even think of it. One who was simply referred as the 'One-With-No-Name'.  
  
"Game over, Kari" it said. Then its tentacles lashed out toward Kari and everything went black again.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" she cried. Then there was a loud crashing sound.  
  
It woke TK up. Her cry had more sense of urgency than usual. He hopped off of his bunk, skipping the ladder this time. At the same moment, Mrs. Kamiya came into their room and turned on the light. Patamon and Gatomon came in as well.  
  
Kari lay sprawled on the floor, completely tangled in her blanket. And she was panting unusually hard, as if she saw a ghost. Her eyes looked as if it would pop out.  
  
"That's it" Mrs. Kamiya said. "I'm going to call the therapist and arrange an appointment first thing in the morning." She left to look through the phone book to find the one that Mimi needed after her first trip to the Digiworld.  
  
TK kneeled next to Kari and helped sit her up. He whispered "I think it's more than a bad dream" Kari started to sob a bit and buried her face into TK's chest.  
  
"I don't think any therapist in the world can help you. Please tell me the truth. It's not just a dream but it's our future, right?" TK may be pressuring a badly terrified girl but it had to stop for once and all. And no one could begin to stop her nightmares if she kept denying her feelings. Kari only shook her head to indicate yes.  
  
Patamon looked to Gatomon. Her eyes were telling him a message so both left the pair alone and went elsewhere to calm down. Kari continued to cry from her terrifying nightmare. In between Kari's whimpering, she managed to say "Be afraid of the 'One-With-No-Name'."  
  
TK didn't like the sound of that. Gatomon, who also heard what Kari said, felt extremely terrified as well. Whether it was from the bond she shared with Kari or if the name conjured images and memories from her nightmarish past, no one would know. But one thing was clear, it was no dream at all.  
  
-----  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Game Over  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----  
  
The following morning, several Digidestined had gathered at a park. Present company included Tai, TK, Izzy, Sora, Cody, Davis, Yolie, and Ken. Mrs. Kamiya couldn't get an appointment for the day so Kari was able to come anyway. Mimi and Matt were both oversea and couldn't come. Or rather, wouldn't come in Matt's case. Joe was having a test as usual.  
  
Tai groaned and buried his head in his hand. His little sister's description of Tai without head was a bit graphic. He tried to joke about it "Sora, do you have those fifty dollars?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You'll get your wish about getting my hair off." Tai smiled feebly but instead, he got whapped the upside of his head with Sora's fully loaded purse.  
  
"Not funny!" she shouted back. She then turned to Izzy, who was busy at his laptop. "Any luck?"  
  
Izzy had been searching the entire database for a creature matching the one in Kari's dream. "No. Even the Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, and Deltamon all looked like a beauty queen compared to your description." He tried to refine his search by excluding all Digimon whose name ended with 'mon'. It returned a few hits. The first few were of Gennai and his associate. A couple other simply didn't look like they belonged to Digiworld but weren't even ugly. And then there's Okinawa.  
  
His eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "Odd, Mimi is listed." Everyone did a double take as Izzy continued "Mimi has only one attack listed: Sludge Slinging." He looked up to the group. TK started laughing "She did that? I can't believe she did it!" Tai, Sora, Kari, and Izzy joined in the laughter. The newer Digidestined didn't get the joke but it was probably for the best that they never knew.  
  
Davis said to TK "Hey TJ! What's so funny about that?" TK stopped laughing and then frowned at Davis.  
  
"Twenty-six letters in the alphabet and you can't even find the letter 'K'. Is it really that hard for you to remember a simple letter?"  
  
Davis chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, TG." TK could only shake his head is disdain. "What TE?" Davis asked.  
  
Then Izzy's eye glanced to the very last entry. It was a blank. No name, no description, no picture. Just an empty entry. "How odd. I have something." He tried to load the full details but his screen went black. The Digivice plugged into the laptop glowed brightly at first, and then shifted to black and was giving off weird black glow. Almost as if it were giving off anti-light. The screen finally showed something. It showed in green lettering "Game over" and the words were uttered over the speaker.  
  
"That's it!" Kari yelled. "That's the same voice." Izzy tried to press a key to get something out of the laptop. But the green text on black background didn't change for some minutes. Then the screen died and the acrid odor of hot electricity and melted plastic quickly filled the air, and Izzy became aware of searing hot sensation on his legs. He yelped and quickly got up, knocking the computer off. Scorch mark were visible on Izzy's pant. "That hurts" he moaned.  
  
The laptop on the ground continued to sizzle and melt until it was nothing more than a puddle of orange and white plastic before it finally burst in flames. Only his Digivice came through intact, and it had returned to normal color.  
  
"I heard overclocking can be dangerous to the computer but this is ridiculous!" Yolie commented. "Are you OK Izzy?"  
  
"I'll live. Whoever or whatever it was sure doesn't want us nosing around."  
  
"How can you over clock a computer?" Tai quizzed. His computer knowledge hasn't changed much at all, still the same old bash the computer if all else fails type of person. "Is that when you add one clock too many?" It sounded like Tai was trying to make a funny.  
  
"That's two, Mister Taichi Kamiya" Sora warned Tai. "One more and you are sleeping in the doghouse."  
  
TK decided it was time to take action "Some of us should go and see if Gennai knows anything." The group agreed unanimously  
  
Sora said "I'll stay, for Kari. I think Kari should stay as well since we don't know what may happen."  
  
Tai, Izzy and TK all offered to go. Cody wanted to go but he had lessons. Joe decided to stay behind in case Kari got another episode and needed tranquilizer or something. Ken and Yolie also offered to go but would stay unless they were needed. And naturally Davis was staying behind because Kari was staying.  
  
-----  
  
Tai, TK, and Izzy were all standing near a TV monitor in the Digiworld. Tentomon just joined with them.  
  
"Sorry to cut the reunion short" Izzy said. "We have a matter that requires urgent attention. I need you to show me the quickest way to Gennai's place."  
  
As they walked, following the flying beetle, TK asked "Have you seen or heard anything strange since the last time any of us visited?"  
  
Tentomon scratched his head. "Aside from fewer than usual number of Digi- eggs at the Primary Village, all had been quiet and well for as long as I can remember."  
  
"You must have a short memory. It wasn't quiet and well two years ago." Izzy joked. Tentomon may be a walking encyclopedia but he doesn't always remember small details. "As I recall, we had the help from a million Digidestined to put an end to Malo Myotismon."  
  
"Oh yeah. Were you expecting some problem?"  
  
TK nodded "According to Kari, yes. Do you want the full story or one line summary?"  
  
"Ummm... One line please."  
  
"We all lose the battle against an unknown evil force. All life on both Earth and Digiworld would be destroyed. 'Game over' it said."  
  
"Game over? As in video games? Who's it?"  
  
Izzy chimed "Digimon were originally created as game. So that must be what the message means, the end of Digimon. But I don't understand why Earth would be destroyed." Since Tentomon was clueless about the situation, the unknown evil force must have not begun its reign of terror as of yet. "The 'it' was called as the One-With-No-Name in Kari's dream."  
  
They finally reached Gennai's hidden place. Gennai was surprised to see the Digidestined. "What brings you here?" he asked them as they entered his place.  
  
"Kari has been having nightmare for a week now. In her nightmare, both Digiworld and Earth were destroyed and there was an entity that has no name." Izzy sat on a comfortable chair. "She said it was called the One- With-No-Name and it uttered only one phrase: Game over." Tai and TK also found a place to sit as well. Gennai didn't. Instead, his face went ghastly white and he quickly turned away.  
  
Tentomon, Izzy, Tai, and TK were exchanging glances. It appeared that Gennai knew about the entity and seemed very scared of it. Several minutes had passed in silence before Gennai would ever turn back around. "This changes everything" he said. "Not good." He then looked to the kids "I'm sorry to cut your visit short but I need you to leave for a while. If you stay in this world, I can call you back when I am ready to talk." Then the kids and the red bug were practically thrown out.  
  
"For some nightmare, he sure got really spooked." TK said.  
  
-----  
  
In the meanwhile, in the real world the kids in the other group were passing around ideas on what they could do.  
  
"Maybe if we didn't try to bother it, it won't bother us. Like leaving the bees alone? Let the sleeping dog lie?" Davis said.  
  
"We don't even know what or how it comes about in the first place. It could be triggered just by letting Kari go to the Digiworld."  
  
Kari sighed. "It's there. And it's already working its evil. There is nothing we can do now but to fight back when we find it."  
  
"Maybe we should try to get in touch with every Digidestined we can find and tell them to be prepared." Joe suggested.  
  
-----  
  
An hour passed after Gennai heard of the news, he finally reached Azulongmon. The giant dragon was the first to speak. "I got your message. What troubles you?"  
  
"They know" he said. "Game over." Blunt and straight to the point since there was no sense in beating around the bushes.  
  
The giant dragon winced and roared. "How did they find out?" he demanded.  
  
"The child of light had visions." He sighed and paused for a minute. "Since they know now, One-With-No-Name obviously has awakened and is loose. This changes everything and I fear for the Digidestened's lives."  
  
Azulongmon thought for a bit. "They have opened a can of worms, so to speak. They will need all the help they can get to defeat this entity."  
  
Gennai nodded. "Some of the kids are still here on this world. I will go and break them the bad news."  
  
"I will check on this entity. It may not be where we left anymore. If the entity is gone I will inform the other." Then they parted but Azulongmon kept his eyes on Gennai until he was no longer visible.  
  
-----  
  
Near Gennai's house the kids hung around waiting for the answers. TK and Tai passed time by playing Tic-Tac-Toe in the ground. Izzy and Tentomon were lost in their train of thoughts. None of them had noticed Gennai had returned or that he had been standing nearby for several minutes. He was holding what looked like a small wooden chest, and his mind was turning and churning, trying to find a way to explain.  
  
TK was the first to finally notice Gennai. "How long have you been there?" he asked, feeling a bit guilty for ignoring Gennai for so long. Izzy and Tentomon joined with them.  
  
Gennai sat on a log while the kids sat on the ground around him. Gennai opened and closed his mouth a few times but no word came out. Finally he managed to spit it out "Sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long."  
  
"Do you remember the battle you had with Apocalymon?" The three nodded. "After you had to leave for Earth, we set out to do some cleanup and to restore order. That is when I found out Apocalymon did not emerge on its own. Rather, an evil force gave spark that ignited all that remained of failed Digimon and ultimately formed Apocalymon. This force had no body or physical features. It was just a cloud of black, evil energy. And it was still there."  
  
"I was able to imprison it. Since its power were limited and could only control nearby weak willed Digimon that falls to its energy, I choose to have it tucked away in a quiet corner of the Digiworld where no Digimon ever travels. It was supposed to be completely inactive and unable to extend its evil reach. But something must have happened to it if Kari is getting these visions.  
  
Gennai shifted the chest onto his lap, and chanted something. The chest clicked softly. "This was the only one item that was found with the evil energy. Alone and in the hand of one with good spirit, it remains inactive and useless. But should it join with the evil..." He finally opened the chest, which revealed a black crest. The crest had no image at all, no symbol or anything. "This crest is of the emptiness that which the evil thrives on. Should the evil manage to activate the crest, everything will be destroyed. All consumed by the emptiness."  
  
He put the tag back in and closed the chest. It clicked as if the magic lock had engaged. "I suspect Earth is involved because of the connection between Digiworld and Earth." He was finally quiet long enough for the Digidestined to ask questions.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us of this when we returned to this place a few years ago? We could have been able to do something when it was still inactive."  
  
"It was better to leave it forgotten. No one knew how to destroy something that has no physical features. I have thought of ways to destroy it for good. Even Azulongmon does not have the power to defeat this." He rubbed his chin "If it wasn't so hard, I would have gotten to you long ago.  
  
TK's jaw was practically hanging. He had seen Azulongmon up close once before and knew its power far exceeded most other Digimon.  
  
Everything started getting dark rather suddenly. Everyone looked up to see Azulongmon had arrived and blocked the sun. "It is gone" it said. "The prison that was created for the entity had been destroyed from the inside." That was all they needed to know. Somehow something had awakened the entity. A lost or rogue Digimon may have stayed too close to the prison. Or worse, someone with evil intent somehow knew of the entity and deliberately helped it out.  
  
Izzy had been unusually quiet through all this. But TK spoke "What about us? We have special inner strength hat has allowed us to defeat other evil Digimon." TK was talking about the crest that all Digidestined have. "Kari herself might be able to defeat this since she has the power of Light on her side."  
  
Gennai only had a worried look. "Child of Hope, it will take far more than that to defeat it. Try to fight them, and you are likely to be destroyed. Do nothing and it will still destroy you." TK was taken aback at his word. "In both cases, only a miracle can save us."  
  
Tai was also surprised. It's not every day someone like Gennai spoke only in hopeless words, and to say it right in front of TK could mean only one thing.  
  
Tai turned and got Izzy's attention. Izzy hadn't realized he was silent for so long. "When we get back, I want you to do some serious research on one Digimon: Omnimon. I need to know if we could summon Omnimon for this battle. Also find any Digimon whose special abilities that may give us any advantage."  
  
He turned to TK and told him "TK, I want you to go home and tell the rest what Gennai have told us. See if you can get other Digidestined to come in as well. Threaten your brother with a shotgun marriage to June if he refuses."  
  
TK smiled weakly at Tai's order. "I'll personally fly both June and a priest if I have to. What about you?"  
  
"Obviously we'd need more Digimon so I'll try to round up as many willing Digimon as possible." Tai rubbed his chin "I wonder if I should try to get Agumon to Digivolve to SkullGreymon..."  
  
He was cut off when Gennai snapped "You will do no such thing! This evil force can control any weak minded Digimon, and SkullGreymon is not exactly a bright mon. The entity will turn SkullGreymon against you."  
  
Gennai then got up and walked away, toward his house.  
  
-----  
  
Behind Gennai's house he was deep in his thought. There was another possibility but it's far more dangerous if things didn't go right. He was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. If he let the Digidestined fight the nameless beings, they all were certainly to die. If they didn't do anything, they would still die. And if Gennai tried the last resort plan and anything went wrong no matter how insignificant it would seems it would still have the same consequences.  
  
-----  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
